User talk:Dustpelts
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Jedi Striker (Talk) 18:59, October 15, 2010 Galbatorix's Fate Thanks for your addition to the Book 4 Suspected Outcomes page. However, your comment regarding Galbatorix's Fate was deleted because: - It was specifically stated by Arya that Galbatorix may or may not know his own True Name, but she was of the opinion that he did not because the knowledge would be too horrible for anyone to bear. Galbatorix is able to kill others who know his True Name via magic, but that does not require that he know it himself. Agent0042 12:38, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Not necessarily-- it's not really needed to be able to command powreful magic and it does have the potential to break him. He might be okay with not knowing it. Agent0042 18:03, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Some people think that the words that Brom gave to Eragon just before he died might be Galbatorix's True Name. After all, he was dying anyway, nothing to lose. Agent0042 22:41, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote Thankyou for voting. I presume that you support the Boston Red Sox?--Wyvern Rex. 11:40, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Not quite. I read books by baseball fans such as Stephen Jay Gould and Bill Bryson, so I know rather a lot about the statistics and rules of the game but I can't name many teams or players. One of the few teams I recognise are the Boston Red Sox and you seemed to be something of a fan from your signature and the profile. So, your verdict on the New York Yankees this season?--Wyvern Rex. 12:08, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Urgal Rider Urgals cannot become riders as they were never part of the oath, and the Elves aren't about to incloude them in a hurry. And humans riding urgals... no. • Grin[[User:Grind3r|'d3r']]' (Talk:'My Directory)' '• 04:36, January 17, 2011 (UTC)